Impressions
by HazelEyedBrunette
Summary: Did she really need to criticize his sunglasses? Oneshot. ShinoxFu.


A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_

* * *

_

"Why do you look so creepy?"

Shino stared at the unfamiliar girl. He had no idea who she was or why she was insulting him. She had come out of nowhere with one pointer finger stuck out in the direction of his face.

"Those sunglasses should be worn during the day." She goes on in a haughty voice. "I bet people would stop avoiding you if you actually looked like you wanted them to talk to you."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Are you implying I have no friends?"

She rolls her oddly colored orange eyes. "Uh… _duh_. Just because you have those bugs crawling inside of you doesn't mean you have to keep yourself away from others in fear of rejection."

Shino's taken aback. He stares at this strange girl, from her white sandals to her mint colored hair, and wonders how on earth she knew about his kikaichu.

"How did you…?"

She holds up a hand. "My name is Fu. I'm a transfer from Waterfall."

He sees the headband tied around her upper right bicep. The rusted plate shows the Waterfall sign and sends even more questions buzzing through his brain. "While I appreciate the advice Fu-san… This is the way my entire clan dresses and it has not stopped anyone from befriending me."

She raises her eyebrows. "Albeit three people right?"

He's had enough. This Fu girl had no right to question his attire or social life.

"I have somewhere I need to be. It was a pleasure meeting you." And when he tries to turn away her voice stops him.

"You do know it's rude to just walk away from a conversation right?"

Shino sighs loudly. He's never had his nerves this graded before by anyone.

"Insulting me is a conversation?" He asks softly over his shoulder, suppressing the irritation in his voice.

Fu crosses her arms. "I call it friendly advice actually. Is this how you always treat people who try to be your friend?" There was a knowing tone to the words.

Shino sternly tells himself not to lose it. He inhales and exhales slowly.

"Look, can you just tell me your name?" Fu continues after a tense pause.

"Aburame Shino." He answers stiffly.

She beams. "Was that so hard?"

Shino doesn't answer.

Fu rolls her eyes but keeps that bright smile. "Well Shino, could you escort me to the Hokage? I've lost my way and need help."

And the next thing he knows he's leading Fu towards the Hokage building while she chats animatedly about things he could care less about. People stare as they walk past and Shino doesn't blame them. It wasn't everyday you'd see an Aburame with someone other than from their own clan or a teammate.

But he really wished they'd stop staring already.

"Here we are." He announces after they arrived. "You might be able to find your way now."

Fu blinks then looks from the building to him. "Your not coming in with me?" She asks nervously.

Shino cocks an eyebrow. "As I said before I have somewhere I need to be."

Those orange eyes plead to him. "Please?"

He knows he's losing it when he takes Fu to the Godaime's office and tells her he really needs to go outside in the hallway. Much to his relief Fu finally agrees.

"Will I see you around again?" She asks shyly.

"Why?" Was his confused reply. She honestly enjoyed the time they spent together?

"Because were friends. And friends spend time together right?" Fu tilts her head a bit and smiles and Shino's heart starts pounding a bit faster. It seemed now he realized how revealing her outfit was and how much skin she showed_. She has really nice legs_. Or that her hair and eyes were actually quite pretty. _Green and orange go well together._ And how she was the first girl to ever be this comfortable around him before. _She doesn't even care I have bugs living inside of me._

He hastily pushes his sunglasses up his nose and hopes she doesn't see his flushed face.

Fu looks puzzled. "Are you okay Shino?"

"I wouldn't call us friends yet. Were more like acquaintances." He mumbles.

"That could change." She points out.

Why did his coat feel so hot all of a sudden? Knowing he needed to leave right then and now Shino turns away and grunts a farewell.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Fu calls out teasingly as he walks away.

And Shino knows she's smiling and he can't help but smile slightly too._ Perhaps I really will see her again. _

And he hopes it will be sometime soon.

* * *

A/N: I'm the first to write for this pairing! At least I think I am... Well what do you guys think? Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
